1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus in which a heat dissipating section having a heat dissipating function and an anti-waterdrop function is provided at an upper portion of an apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of video cameras which are imaging apparatuses, video cameras for business use have large power consumptions and high calorific values. In such a business-use video camera, therefore, a cooling fan is provided inside a camera body to perform forced heat dissipation. However, the method of performing forced heat dissipation by a cooling fan leads to the generation of a cooling fan driving part and the generation of exhaust noise. In addition, such a method complicates the configuration of the camera body and increases power consumption due to the driving of the cooling fan.
To cope with this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-26969 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an electronic apparatus in which a vent hole is formed in a side surface, and natural heat dissipation through the vent hole in the side surface is adopted instead of using a cooling fan. However, the electronic apparatus according to Patent Document 1, in which the vent hole is formed in the side surface, is not good in heat dissipating efficiency as compared with the forced heat dissipation by a cooling fan.
Furthermore, a video camera of the type of being carried on a shoulder, in general, is frequently used outdoors, so that it needs an anti-waterdrop function such as to prevent raindrops from entering into the inside of the camera body via the vent hole in a rainy weather.